Previously I have filed patents and been awarded allowable claims on subject matter pertaining to expensive towing apparatuses for use by motor homes for towing automobiles, motorcycles and minitrailers behind them. Sometimes, however, motor homes come pre-equipped with a receiver hitch and as such the owner of the motor home does not want to incur a double expense by purchasing towing apparatuses, for instance as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,015 issued Aug. 2, 1988. In view of the presence of such receiver hitches, I have now devised an improved low-cost brake actuating hitch mechanism for use with towing vehicles that have a built-in receiving hitch. Such a mechanism is indeed preferred to a standard trailer hitch as may be mounted on a towing vehicle (motor home) because the apparatus of this invention will not only permit the remote actuation of the lights of the towed vehicle, but the braking system of the towed vehicle as well. The device of this invention combines the low cost of the receiver hitch with the added safety of a brake actuating system for the towed vehicle, all at minimal cost.
It is one object therefore of this invention to provide a new improved receiver hitch for disposition beneath a conventional motor home.
Another object is to provide a new receiver hitch which can be fashioned from the modification of an existing receiver hitch.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a towed vehicle's brake actuating system based upon a new receiver hitch.
Yet another object is to provide a low-cost brake actuating system for a towed vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
While no patent search has been conducted on the brake actuating receive hitch of this invention, applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,570,633 Garnett 3,751,072 Williams ______________________________________
Neither of these patents alone or in combination anticipates or renders obvious to claims of this invention.